creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Pumpkin-Man
When you find yourself PRESSED FOR SLIME, do what I always do kiddies...really WATCH IT, and don't get too TICKED OFF hee-hee-hee-hee! But here's a little HOLISLAY STORY for you, about some teenagers who get CLOCKED with horror... Back on Halloween Night, in 1963, a car was parked in the driveway of a house in a suburb of New Yorlk City. Within the house, five teenage girls were watching "Dracula" with Bela Lugosi on television in the front room, and they ate popcorn together. "How is the baby upstairs, Kathy?" one teenage girl wondered to another one, who walked into the living-room. ""Sleeping and adorable Marcy" Kathy responded to her. "That's cute" Marcy added. The telephone rang just then. Kathy answered it. "Hello" she said. "I am Pumpkin-Man, and I am coming soon!" a raspy-voice spoke on the phone then hung up. "Halloween prankster geesh!" Kathy said to Marcy and the four other girls. "Relax Kathy, you're jumpy" one teenager told her. The girl lit a cigarette and smoked it. "The police might show up Paula" Kathy told her. "Ah, no they won't" Paula went on. Paula got up and went to the kitchen, getting more popcorn from the table. A black-hooded-man with a face like an unlit Jack-o-lantern attacked her suddenly. He stood in his black and red jester-collar and white robe, choking her with a sickle in his dark-blue hand. Marcy went to the kitchen and screamed at the stranger. "It is I, Pumpkin-Man dear" he crooned in a raspy-voice. Pumpkin-Man chased Marcy into the hall and drove his sickle into the back of her head in the darkness, killing her. "Are you trying to scare us or something, Marcy and Paula?" Kathy called from the living room on the sofa. The sickle went straight into the top of her head in the darkness of the room just then. "KATHY'S DEAD OH MY GOSH!!!!!" the three teens screamed in shocked horror. They ran from the couch and Pumpkin-Man chased the girls outside to the driveway. He struck the one with his sickle in her back, and she fell to the ground dead. The two teens screamed in terror and they got to the car, but Pumpkin-Man laughed with his black Jack-o-lantern mouth. "Happy All Hallows Eve" the monster wished them, jamming the sickle into the one's forehead in the darkness. Screaming, the last girl got the sickle buried into her throat in the shadows. Forty minutes later, a cop came out of the home and gave a baby to a young couple. "I rescued your baby folks. These girls were the kidnappers. Very strange and scary on Halloween to find that all six of them have been murdered!" he inform them. In the living-room-window, were six human-skulls, all glowing-yellow inside them like Jack-o-lanterns. The raspy-laugh of the monster known as Pumpkin-Man was heard then, as he stood waving in the backyard, without his hood on and his robe and collar was now dark-blue like his hands. That really made me SICKLE TO MY STOMACH! Oh, well, at least Pumpkin-Man saved the baby and GOT A-HEAD...SIX HEADS OF CORPSE aha-ha-ha-ha-ha.